Close Your Eyes
by Radiant Lover
Summary: A life full of lies. Wishing to be with the one that loves him most. She is wishing to be with the one touch that she prays for. What happens when he needs that only thing he cant have? SessxKag
1. Chapter 1

Her P.O.V.

It hurts so much to remember you. Some days I find myself wanting to hate you. You left me. I wish to no shed anymore tears over you. But a simple task can turn into what you do every night before sleeping, or when you see couples in love. Or you find yourself asking questions. What did I do wrong? Was I horrible? Was it because I wouldn't let you take me?

Good thing I don't have a life. If I did, it would take me longer to understand what it wrong with me. Or better yet, what is wrong with you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His P.O.V.

It all started when I was doubt ably with people I wasn't suppose to be with. Getting myself into thing I wasn't suppose to be doing. Which lead to me losing the one and only person in my life that I loved. The one love that I will miss. The love that I will cherish for all those days I didn't. I should of told her how much I loved her every chance I saw her. Instead when ever she say me I was either high or passed out.

She loved me. She looked passed my addiction. Now I'm left with nothing. I took it too far. I left her. I told her she was disgusting when in fact I was disgusting. I let nothing get past my exterior even though I was crying inside. I just stood there watching her cry.

I packed my things, walked out the door not even acknowledging her, and drove away.

Now that I look back on it, I think myself stupid for not loving her. Regardless she loved me when no one else did. Even if I hated her at the time. I still loved her so much. She tried to help me by flushing my addiction. But I left instead of see her side of it.

She loved me. She stayed by me when I was fading away. She stayed by me those countless nights I spent in the hospital with convulsions from being stupid.

He parents scorned her for being with a drug addict. But she told me all she needed was me. She told me countless times she loved me. I cant even remember me saying it once. I should of. I regret not saying it.

I used up are time together. The time I had off I was to busy getting high, instead of being with her. The time I was suppose to be looking for a job I just used my inheritance and bought a variety of bad candy.

I want to find my love. But I can find her in any local phone books. The operator doesn't know an Higurashi Kagome. She has left this…my world for good. I wake up depressed. But I have a life now. I have a child, and a wife. Plus I must keep up as heir to the western gangs.

There's the thing that started it all. I am the eldest son in the Taisho family I must inherit the rightful place as the leader of the Taisho gang. That was what involved me. With drugs I mean. Now I'm clean though. I have to be.

I married the wrong person. But I have a perfect child. Rin. She's the light in my life. But my wife isn't someone that you spend the rest of your life with. She's the type the spends the rest of your _money. _Kikyo. I chose her because I thought she was my sweet Kagome from a far. But close up she is nothing like my love.

Kikyo is cold and fucking my half-brother. I treat Kikyo like shit though. When she comes home I refuse to do anything with her anymore. When she talks to me I reply with a simple 'hn'. She calls me by every name in the book. Every night we have augments but I never participate, it is useless with that clay pot anymore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's P.O.V.

Seven years. Has flown by. Yeah right.

I'm lonely. I move every month. I cant stand one place. Everyone looks through me. I runaway from everything. It is terrible. I'm falling apart slowly. I see my love on the news all the time. Sesshomaru Taisho. The Youngest rich man. That happened fast. But he inherited the 'family business'.

I still cry sometimes. Wishing I would run into him on the streets. Everyday I plan what I would say to him if I ran into him. Its pretty pathetic. He's happy he has a daughter, and a wife that kinda' looks like me.

Enough sulking for tonight tomorrow I have job interview to do in this new town. I'm excited because I'm finally in the western part of Japan. Which means Sesshomaru looks over everything in this area.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome's P.O.V.

"Wake the hell up!" I heard the D.J. for the morning radio yell. 

"Damn," I said punching the alarm clock. I pick myself from the bed and drag myself to the bathroom to do the routine. Shower, dress, eat, brush, apply, and hit the road.

I turn on the news while eating a rice ball. None other than the infamous Sesshomaru Taisho is on the news once again. He's the hit thing on this side of Japan. I guess. If only people knew him like I knew him. Keyword 'knew'. I haven't seen him in seven years, and he hasn't tried to look me up so I guessing he has moved on. He has a pretty wife and a cute little girl. 

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" the field reporter yell over everyone, " Where are you going to have you darling daughter Rin's birthday? She's turning the big five, is she not?" the reporter asked forcing the microphone onto him.

He looked for a second then left without saying a word to anyone. But when she stared at the camera I swore he was looking for me. It sent chills down my spine to know that he is so close to me. 

"Stupid Kagome!" I said aloud "He has a family now, don't be a home wreaker," but I doubted that would even happen. I probably wouldn't even see him once while I am here. 

I quickly gather my things and leave for that job interview. Yeah a interview at a boutique. Selling things is what I have degree for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

"You're a dick you know," said Kikyo. She was wanting to go shopping and I wouldn't allow her not unless I go with. Last thing I need right now is her corrupting the Taisho name. "You don't need to baby-sit me, I'm a big girl. Or do I have to prove it to you again," she said rising a seductive eye brown and rubbing her person on mine.

"Kikyo, obviously you need a chaperone. Last time you went out the cameras caught you groping a underage high school student. How do explain that?" I asked folding my arms. She was pissing me off lately but never let it show. Stoic features is what I have 24/7.

"Your evil," she spat at me with venom.

"Your hopeless," I said rather bored on the matter of her showing how immature she can be sometimes.

"You can go with me under certain conditions," she said.

"I agree, but they will be my conditions. You will not spend to much money, no drinking, and not public display of affection. You my screw around, and I could careless but you will not soil my name and reputation," I said with venom and glaring daggers at the woman I was closest to but I hated her the most.

"Fine, I only planned to go to one place anyways. And that was because they got there new line in yesterday," Kikyo said, trying to make it seem like she won this predicament.

"Fine. Now leave. I must finish a few things before we leave," I said pointing towards the doors and my men opened them for her to exit through.

I rubbed my temples in frustration. Kagome never treated me like this. What was that? Why am I comparing every woman to Kagome? 

"_**Cause she is perfect for us,"**_ my beast replied to my answer.

'I don't believe I asked you," I thought.

"_**You don't have to. You and me both new that was the answer. We love her," **_my beast replied.

'Your impossible' I thought.

"_**Ay! But your stupid. You let her slip through our fingers. You're an imbecile," **_my beast regarded. 

'You know very well that it can be. Her family is not of a high status and everyone would frown upon the relationship. Plus she is a miko, and we are demon. She is an angel it cannot be. Plus she must be demon to mate with. She cherishes her purity to much,' I thought beating all hopes of me being with my Kagome into a bloody pulp.

"_**Who's hopeless now? Hypocrite,"**_ my beast said ending the conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome's P.O.V.

Now I really think the owner of this little so called clothing store was really desperate. I didn't even have to be interviewed. Apparently all her employees quite after a customer demanded they be fired. I wonder who the customer was? Whoever it was they sure didn't have a heart. 

But here I am working as the clerk. This place really isn't for me. I thought it would be fun. You know selling the cool clothing, but all the stuff in this store is _ugly_. I mean whoever wears this must be able to pull anything off. Or they just don't have any taste in clothes.

I really should stop complaining. This is a wonderful job. I have benefits, and I get paid over twenty dollars an hour. Well I think its so high cause' of the "customer" that is so cruel. But if this job pays this good then I will suck up to that customer. I mean I work eight hour days, that's over one-hundred and sixty dollars a day. I work five days a week and that's eight hundred dollars a week. So I pretty much set, cause I have been saving for a while now. To bad its only temporary.

Spending time in this place goes by pretty fast. I have time to read cause' no one every comes in cause' its expensive. But when someone does come in it is usually rich women. Hey, as long as I'm getting paid nothing will bother me. Even if the ladies buy the most ugliest thing in the store.

What a waste of money. 

Suppose ably this place is really popular. But I have been working in this place for about five hours, so I really don't know. My boss, Sango says that one of her friends is a regular and that she is coming in today and that I should be on my best behavior. Apparently she is a major public icon, like a model or something. I promised my boss that I would do my best. off course she is going to be there but I am the clerk and I pick outfits when asked. So if I'm asked then I should probably do my best since it is my first time, and my job is on the line.

"Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?" she replied from the back of the store. Out of eye sight.

"I was just wondering, maybe if it isn't to bold of me-"

"Spit it." she said entering the store with a smile.

"Why is everything so ugly in here?" I asked. I was wondering whether I was going to get into trouble for that but it was already out so why fret about it now.

"You know, as long as I've worked here I have been wondering the same thing," she said. Thank kami that I didn't offend her. "but the designer is really popular so people buy it to stay in trend," she said with a smile and folding some lose garments. 

"Who is the designer?" I asked walking from behind the counter and help her fold the rest.

"Beats me," she said smiling.

"Doesn't sound that popular is some people don't know who he or she is," I said straitening the uglies on a mannequin. 

"I know! I thought the same thing. You know you don't have to dress up tomorrow. It's a casual store, not a fancy smancy store," she said leaning against the counter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I wanted to straggle the living daylights out of my betrothed. She is annoying, and that voice of hers makes it seem like she really does not care if someone thought.

She was badgering the chauffer. She was giving him different directions every time. If I was him I would take a gun to her. 

"Kikyo, give him the name of this _one_ store you want to go to, and let that be the end of this bickering and we will make our way to this _one _store," I said in a bored fashion. I didn't want her to know how much it got on my nerves when she couldn't make up her mind. She is nothing like Kagome. 

"Fine," Kikyo said. The rest I shut off. I was in deep thought about my one true love, and I didn't need any interruptions from the wench beside me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome P.O.V.

I was taking in the lay down of the store. It was pretty small. of course it was only a boutique. The shoes where on the left hand side of the store, along with the check out. That was at the front facing the opposite wall, which has folded decent looking shirt. On the ground floor is where all the weird looking thing are. There are different prinks like animal. Ugly.

I heard the door open in the front and quickly made my way to the cash register. A lady walked in with big glasses, her hair was in a sophisticated French bun, and she was wearing a large cheetah print coat. that went to her knees. She had boots that went a little over her ankles. She had a black scarf that covered her neck. A little girl walked in behind her. The little girl looked familiar. 

I know. Its Rin Taisho. So that must be his wife Kikyo. A little green demon ran into the store. He was in a black suit that fit him. Jaken. I remember Sesshomaru talking about him once.

"Hello how may I help you?" I asked. I heard the door open one more time. I turned to see who it was and stopped dead in my tracks. "Sesshomaru…" I said looking at him.

He was wearing casual dress pants and a long black leather trench coat. he had sun glasses on so I could see his eyes. His hair was down and he had a blue button up shirt on underneath the trench coat. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I walked up to the store and held the door for my family. Along with Jaken. I walked in and looked around a bit. I noticed that clerk but paid her no mind. I heard her say my name. Her voice sound familiar.

I looked at the girl and saw the love of my life. The missing link that I found. The only thing I want, but cant have. Kagome. 

"Girl, go find Sango. I want her to help me today," Kikyo said. How dare she treat my love like that. She is a wench and should be put away. Kikyo should be put away and never to come out. 

"Yes, ma'am," Kagome said. Without even looking at Kikyo. She kept looking at me. 

I broke her gaze and looked out the window. She quickly left to go find Sango. Soon after Sango showed up but Kagome didn't. 

I was getting impatient. I wanted to see Kagome again. "Sango, where is your restroom?" I using my normal monotone.

"In the back through the door I just entered through," she said with a smile. I didn't give a smile in return. I took off my glasses and walked to the back. In search for Kagome.

I opened the door, and closed it. I pasted the restrooms, and walked to where I heard noise in the end of the hallway.

I walked in and saw Kagome hunched over in a chair. Her face a buried in her hands. I smelt salt water. She was crying. Why was she crying? Did I do something wrong?

"You really should not cry," I said in a stoic way.

She stood up instantly and looked me into the eyes for a moment before looking at the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you in need of help?" she asked quietly. She was speaking softly so I couldn't hear her voice croaking from her crying. I was a demon, she cannot fool me. 

I walked over to her. The only sound in the room was her quiet whimpers and the sound of my footsteps. Soon I was only inches from her. I took her chin in-between my hands. I made her face look at me. But her eyes just looked to the side.

"Kagome, look at me," I said. She obeyed. I cold see the tear lines that stained her cheeks. "Why do you cry?" I said. I sounded careless. What was wrong with me. 

"**Your beginning to get it now, you've grown cold since her," **my beast said to me.

"You have a family, I'm happy for you," she said with a forced smile. She quickly took my hands in hers. She looked at our hands while I looked at her. She pulled away quickly as if my touched burned her. 

"Kagome, where have you been?" I asked.

"You have to leave Lord Sesshomaru. Your _family_ will be wondering where you are. She said returning her gaze at the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Update as soon as possible. Don't worry about reviews. I really don't care. I write cause I like to not to get reviews. So do not feel obligated. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha

Previously… 

"Kagome, where have you been?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You have to leave Lord Sesshomaru. Your _family_ will be wondering where you are," she said returning her gaze at the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

"If you please Kagome," I stated coldly. If she truly did not want me around then I would simply leave. I turned to walk out the door and Kagome turned to face the wall. My hand was hovering over the door knob. I could not bring myself to turn it. "Kagome," I said still facing the door.

"Yes?" I could tell she was on the verge of tears. It pained me to know that I was the one causing distress to the one who held my heart. 

"I love you, I always have. I was a fool to leave you over such a foolish reason. During the dark period of my life I never want to remember anything…but you. You're the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. Not Kikyo. You, Kagome Higurashi. I want you to come back to me but I will not beg-"

"What happened?" Kagome said turning around to face my back. "You hold no emotion in your voice. Your _not_ the Sesshomaru Taisho I knew before the drugs, before you inheriting your fathers 'ways'. I loved _him_. Sorry for the dramatics, but if it is me you want back your wasting your time. I will not lie you are the one thing I think of before I fall asleep also. But I want the old Sesshomaru. The one I knew in high school. Not the druggy or the mob boss. I don't love you, I loved him. Obviously he is gone. Now lord Sesshomaru I do believe we have nothing left to talk about so I think that it would be best if you leave now."

I turned around to face her. I took a step forward but she took a step back. I looked her up and down apprehensively. "Do you hate me?" I asked. My heart almost gave out when she claimed that she did not love me, but in fact missed the old Sesshomaru.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked. 

"Because I have turned out to be something that you do not love," I said, keeping a emotionless face.

"No, I don't hate you. But if you would only let me know how you feel-"

"Why?" I said.

"Wrong thing to say. I spent all my time with you. I helped you. I loved you when no one else would. But you refuse to talk to me," she said. I took another step towards her, she tried to step way but she ran into a table.

"I appreciate that too. As I said before I love you," I said taking a step closer. Soon the distance between us was no more. I captured her lips with my own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome P.O.V.

He was still tender. Not like the others. He wasn't aggressive. Gentle, loving but this was a new Sesshomaru I would have to meet him all over again.

He pulled me into him more. His hands were on my back and I had mine around his neck. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue and I gave him entrance. He instantly dominate. Held me in a passionate kiss. I didn't want to let go. Then I remember his family.

I pushed away., and he growled at me. "Sesshomaru, no, you are mated with Kikyo," he stopped instantly after I said that. He backed away, and looked at me. 

He looked at me with confusion. "…Kikyo is…not my mate. We are simply married, but…not mated," he said.

"What about Rin?" I asked. "Is Kikyo not her mother?" I asked.

"Kikyo is her mother, but I do not love Kikyo. I love you. I can easily leave her for you," he said taking me away in another passionate kiss.

"You cant, we cant," I said pushing him away. "Her father, her father will have your head if you leave her. He controls the North," I said.

"She is screwing Inuyasha. Why cant I have me love?" he asked.

"She's her fathers only child. You hurt her…and I don't want anything to happen to you," I said holding his face gently in my hands.

"Could we meet somewhere?" he asked.

"My house, tonight, at seven." I wrote my address on a piece of paper, along with my phone number. "Now go before she gets suspicious," I said before him stealing another kiss from me. 

He left shortly. What have I gotten myself into? This is terrible. But I love him. And if Kikyo is with Inuyasha I can be with Sesshomaru. Maybe Kikyo will suggest divorcé. Then I can have Sesshomaru, and she can have Inuyasha. But that's even complicated. What am I to do? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I find myself counting down the minutes until I meet her. 

I have told Kikyo that I will be going out for a drink tonight and not to wait up. She just bit back with a remark about how she would just go to Inuyasha tonight to satisfy her needs. I just replied with a 'hn'. 

Of Course it really didn't bother me. It just made me realize how much I miss Kagome. Soon it was around six twenty and I was getting ready to go. 

"Where do you think you are going?" asked a annoying voice.

"I told you before Kikyo, I will be leaving the house tonight to go for a drink with some business partners," I said turning to face her. She looked like she could kill.

"Really now, I just got a vibe that your going out to do something naughty behind my back," she said stepping closer and running her hand down my chest.

"I am not. Plus I should have that right since you're the one who is being an adulteress. You and that half-breed," I said pulling on my shirt.

"Well at least he shows me love-"

"So you admit to sleeping with him. Why not leave me and marry and mate him. Your father will understand," I said crossing my arms.

"Your not funny Sesshomaru. You know damn well that my father will disown me if I mate a half-breed. It is unethical in his eyes. It is forbidden," she said. I could see worry in her eyes.

"I think you can curb his ways. Although the great demon of the north would be a little disappointed if he found out that his daughter was sleeping around on the father of her child with a half-breed," I said glaring daggers at her. 

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I wish you to tell your father that you want a divorcé, and if he asked what happens I want you to tell him that there was nothing there. I think he would understand. Since you are his only child. I would think that he would want you to be happy. I bet you will even have him except your love of Inuyasha," I said walking past her and out of the room.

"You are seeing someone," she gasped. 

"You are surprised? Or are you jealous. You can't prove it but I can prove your affair. I haven't had one, and you have," I said grabbing my car keys from the stand that was next to the sitting area.

"What about Rin?" she asked.

"I will take her. You may have her every other weekend and split holidays," I said with out a second thought.

"That wont work. She is my daughter too. I want her every other week," she said folding her arms," she said.

"No, that can happen in the summer but not when she starts schooling," I said.

"Fine," Kikyo said.

"Now I must be on my way. I have a engagement that I must attend. Good-bye Kikyo," I said leaving the house. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Yes Kikyo is demon and has no relation at all with Kagome. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I post one every day. Unless I'm not home. Thanks for the reviews. But again do not feel obligated to post a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Previously…

"Fine," Kikyo said.

"Now I must be on my way. I have a engagement that I must attend. Good-bye Kikyo," Sesshomaru said leaving the house.

Kagome's P.O.V.

What the hell am I suppose to do. Sesshomaru will be here any second and…I don't know what to do. This is a bad idea.

_knock, knock, knock _

Oh god he is here.

I quickly check myself in the mirror next to my front door. I look through the peep hole next. _Yep, its him alright_, I think. I opening the door and smile. Its not returned. "Come in," I whisper. I admit in sad. Its been a long time and he is not himself. Of course I'm older but I'm still Kagome.

"Listen Kagome…" he starts.

"Anything to drink?" I asked. _I boy I'm a complete moron!_ I scorn myself.

"No, now don't interrupt," he states coldly. I plop down on my sofa and stare at him. It seems he refuses to sit for sometime. The awkward silence lasts for a little while. "I really don't know what I'm doing here," he says. _Ouch!_

"Then why don't you leave if you cant be here?" I ask.

"I must talk to you before I leave," he said. "I lied before. I am…still in love with Kikyo. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I break the eye contact and look out my bay window, how beautiful the sunset. At least there is something that is good about this moment. "Kikyo has decided it would be best if we split up though,"

"Your lying,"

"What?" he asked coldly.

"Your not in love with her, your just afraid of something. I think I know what it is but I'm not positive. I sure hope I'm not right. Sesshomaru?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Are you ashamed that I'm human? That my family is from a long line of priest and priestesses? Your enemies," I ask.

"…no…" he states dryly.

"Liar, you have changed a lot, but even with your exterior of a stoic bastard I can still tell when you are lying. Your just protecting your reputation. I do admit I'm naïve, but not that naïve. Tell me did you realize this on the drive over?" I ask looking into my lap.

"No more lies. I indeed did realize what I was putting on the line when I came over here. I'm not the same man you new from before. I have responsibilities. I'm not going to get gunned down like my father did for mating with a human," he said. _Double ouch! _I thought.

"So…you came here to tell me this. Okay well I know, so…bye," I said holding back my tears. No way was I going to let him see me cry.

"Very well," he said walking towards the door.

"Wait, so your really going to, to just leave?" I ask.

"Kagome, I am not fooling around," he said sternly.

"Neither am I. You're the one that said second chance. After this no more. You walk out that door, and return to the life you hate. Or you can be with someone who actually loves you," I said walking closer to him.

"This was a _mistake. _I'm wasting your time," he said, leaving for a second time.

This time I choked down my tears and decided that I wasn't going to run away from my problems like a juvenile teenager. I'm going to stay here. In this nice two bed apartment with s well paying job with benefits.

I sucked it up and was making my way.

Six weeks have passed and Sesshomaru's divorce was all over the news. Every where you looked he was there on it. I didn't feel sorry. He's a bastard. He deserves it. Okay so I lied. I'm still in love with him, but if he was on my door step soaking wet and coughing up a lung I wouldn't help him. Okay I lied again. I would give him a blanket and w place to stay. Temporarily.

Life has been going good for me. For instance the place that I work at is doing great. The new line is actually wearable. Sango and me are great friends. That's pretty much a given. She is almost like me, the only difference is the relationship she has with her long time boy toy Miroku.

It seems like I'm the third wheel. Miroku offers me that he can get someone to break me in, but I smack him when he says that, then me and Sango tag team him, and when he says he likes where this is going Sango knocks him out with a pillow. I know how do you do that, right? Well Sango has many talents. One being how she can keep that dog Miroku on a leash. She's quite the trooper to put up with that henti.

I know I'm babbling but lets get you filled in on my and Sesshomaru. I've seen him all the time. On the television. Once in person, but it was in a crowd and he didn't even notice me. But still every time he looks into the camera it seems like he is looking directly at me, and that he is trying to look for me. Seems idiotic but why can't I have an opinion?

Okay currently I'm hanging at Sango and Miroku's place, with some of there friends.

Lets just say Sango's friends are normal, but Miroku's friends…well need I say more.

Anyme, and Yura are Sango's friends. Yura owns her own hair salon, and Anyme, is a pilot, for a tour company that gives air tours to well paying customers.

Koga, Naraku, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu are Miroku's friends. Koga was with Anyme, but insists that every woman known to earth is his. Naraku, is…well the quite type. He is a tycoon, in business. That's all the Sango told me. Bankotsu is a swordsman, he performs for tourist. Suikotsu, is a doctor. It shocked me at first but he said that he graduated early , and was sent straight to medical school. His father insisted. It was the family tradition.

Suikotsu is the only one of Miroku's friends that I like. He's down to earth and likes to talk about world problems. He's really handsome too. With his medium black brown hair, and light brown eyes. He's a looker, but is still miss Sesshomaru.

"I'm still waiting for one more person to show, he should be here," Miroku said. "He likes to be late. He said he was bring a date, I think she might be hot," he finished.

"They always are when he picks them," Koga said earning a hit on the shoulder from Anyme.

"Who are they talking about?" I asked Sango.

"I have know clue, it might just be the affects of the alcohol," she replied.

"I am not drunk," Miroku said pretending to stagger. We all laughed when he tripped over the couch and landed face first on Naraku.

"What the duce!" Miroku said. We started laughing hysterically.

Then the doorbell rang. The mystery guest. Koga and Miroku both got up rambling how they wanted to see the hot girl first. Anyme and Sango rolled their eyes at them.

When Miroku entered again I wasn't facing him. I was talking to Suikotsu.

Miroku coughed and announced the mystery guest. "Ladies and Gentlemen I announce Kagura, and Sesshomaru.

"Miroku do you have to introduce us like that…" I turned around quickly and saw Sesshomaru stop in his tracks.

We started at each other a moment, earning weird looks from the others.

I turned to Sango "Oh I just remember," I said with a fake smile, " I have to go grocery shopping in the morning. I have to hit the road. But I'll see you guys later," I said waving to all the people I met. I bowed to Kagura but didn't even give Sesshomaru my acknowledgement.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, but I had a load of homework. I will be updating soon, but can't promise everyday. Don't worry for those who want your lemon its coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Previously….

"Miroku do you have to introduce us like that…" I turned around quickly and saw Sesshomaru stop in his tracks.

We started at each other a moment, earning weird looks from the others.

I turned to Sango "Oh I just remember," I said with a fake smile, " I have to go grocery shopping in the morning. I have to hit the road. But I'll see you guys later," I said waving to all the people I met. I bowed to Kagura but didn't even give Sesshomaru my acknowledgement.

--

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I didn't know that she would be there. It pained me to see that I was the reason of her departure. Everyone new it they just didn't say anything about it. Well everyone except Miroku.

"So…do you know Kagome," he asked me finally getting me away from my date Kagura.

"Somewhat," I replied. I really didn't want to deal with his childish antics. Especially around people.

"That's not what it looked like. Tell me, you know I will just find out from Sango eventually," he said. He was definitely trying to get me to talk. To bad it doesn't work that way.

"Well when that time comes I suppose it will be the right time," I say noticing my date trying to cope a grab a Naraku. I didn't stop her I thought it was quite humorous.

But soon my fun was over when I thought it was time to leave. My driver dropped my date off then took me home. I was hoping I could relieve a little stress but I really didn't want to take advantage of Kagura. Even if she already degrades herself. It is not in my nature.

I walk into my home and are instantly greeted by the guards that stand at night. Nice men but I don't think they like the night shift. I don't think anyone really does unless they like to miss the night life.

I carry myself to my room and fall asleep. Thinking of Kagome.

--

Kagome P.O.V.

I wonder if he is as miserable as me. Wait what am I think of course he is not. I mean he had a model as a date to a casual party. Probably getting lucky right now while I'm walking a movie, and sulking with my Snickerdoodle cookies.

I wonder if he is thinking about me? I'm think of him.

Stop Kagome leave it be, stop thinking of him. He doesn't want anything to do with you. You gave him your last chance and that is that. No more. No more.

I turn to the clock and see it is one-twenty in the morning. Oh shoot I have work in the morning. I quickly turn the TV off and get comfy under the covers and fall fast asleep thinking of Sesshomaru.

The next morning at work…

I was drawing on the receipt paper lazily. Sango had to run errands so I was stuck with the store. It was slow. Only five customers. Only three bought something. But those three spent a lot on the items they did buy. I mean one lady bought a 150 dollar shirt.

Maybe I would someday…when I win a money prize.

I hear the door open followed by that annoying bell. I don't look up to see. I'm guessing its Sango seeing how the 'back in five min.' sign is up on the door.

I turn and throw the paper away. "Bout' time you got back. What did you do anyways…" I turn expecting Sango to be there but its not her. "What the fu…Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" I ask.

--

Normal P.O.V.

"I just wanted to let you know that I might of made a mistake," Sesshomaru said taking off his jacket and placing it on the counter.

"With what?" Kagome asks. She backs away and just stares at him wondering 'what is he doing here' while on the other side of the counter the being is thinking 'how am I going to tell her'.

"I know you saw me last night with Kagura. She's just a friend. I know what I said was moronic move,"

"Ya think," Kagome interrupted. " You just said that we could never be together cause I was a human. A miko to add on the that. So I'm all out of chances so I really so think you wasting time," Kagome says with hurt in her voice.

"Just hear me out, I don't care if you wont give me another chance, but I need redemption. I did love you,"

"Yeah that why you left me," Kagome interjected once again.

"No, I was stupid. Bu if me and you were together just not publicly known."

"I'm not…certainly not going to be a concubine to you. I would never degrade myself like that. That was a bullshit move on you side of the chess board," she said crossing her arms so she could hold her self back from jumping over the counter and strangling the Inu lord in front of her.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said grabbing his jacket. "I would never think you as a lowly concubine, you are so much more to me," he said before leaving.

Kagome quickly ran out the door to stop Sesshomaru. "Wait," she said.

Sesshomaru closes the door to his car, and walks back into the store.

"If you love me, why did you say all those things to me the other day," Kagome said not meeting his eye contact.

--

Kagome P.O.V.

He just stood there not know what to do it seemed like he wasn't going to reply…

"I didn't want you died like my half-brothers mother. I could never live the life I have if I knew that you were died because of the likes of me," he said.

"Oh," was the only thing I said. I was being so idiotic right now. Geeze.

"Kagome even if it may not seem like it, I do love you. But I can be with you, its to dangerous. With the divorcé, if Kikyo's father found out havoc would break lose," he said walking close to me. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said placing his hand on my cheek. I place my hand above his hand. I close my eyes and lean into his hand.

Only moments later do I feel his lips on mine. He catches me off guard but I don't break the kiss. I give him entrance to my mouth and he takes dominance, but I treat his tongue with as much pleasure that I'm getting.

Soon it ends up me on the counter with my hands in his hair while he cups my back in place and rubs my leg with the other.

I hear the bell. Someone's in the store.

"Oh, hey there didn't mean to barge in like that," it's Sango.

I break the heated moment and look at Sesshomaru, I can see the lust in his eyes, but I can feel his devotion in his pants. I smile at him when closes his eyes as I push my foot into his groin.

"YEAH, I'm still here you guys," Sango says again.

I kiss him on last time, and hop off the counter. "Sorry," I say.

I feel Sesshomaru behind me and I feel him push his urge into me. I hear the slightest moan come from his lips.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Sango says once more.

"Sesshomaru, later," is say to him. I watch as he quickly leaves the store.

"You and Sesshomaru Tashio?" Sango asked. I touch my lips and smile.

"Yeah, me and _him_," I say still smiling.

--

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, but still don't feel obligated. Sorry it took so lone to post but at least I posted it . But seriously I hate how people begin stories but don't finish, so I will try not to be one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Sesshomaru sort of OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER) 

Previously…

"I'M STILL HERE!" Sango says once more.

"Sesshomaru, later," is say to him. I watch as he quickly leaves the store.

"You and Sesshomaru Tashio?" Sango asked. I touch my lips and smile.

"Yeah, me and _him_," I say still smiling.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I return home shortly after my afternoon with Kagome to find that Kikyo has the interior of _my home_ destroyed. I walk around a bit to see that all the things that I have bought are simply ruined. Sometimes I think that she has temper tantrums of a little girl. Rin doesn't even behave this way.

I walk up the steps to where I hear water running and the smell of salt. I find Kikyo in the bathroom in the shower fully clothed. 

"Might I ask what gave you the purpose to destroy my home?" I asked folding my arms. She looks up at me. She looks awful. I would of pitied her is I didn't think her so disgusting.

"Leave," she says softly.

"Not until I get some answers," I reply.

"That half-breed destroyed me," he hung her head low again, not looking me in the eyes.

I turn off the shower and sit on the toilet, waiting for Kikyo to clarify.

"I wont sign the papers, I shredded them," she whispered.

"That was not wise," I state coldly. She thinks that she can get away with anything because of her father. She has no right to take the happiness of being with Kagome away. "What did the half-breed do?" I asked not really caring what she has to say anymore. All I want to do is shred her for shredding the papers.

"You know him, can't keep it in his pants, always going off to satisfy his own needs. I think that he knows I know, but I'm not sure. He doesn't love me. He just used me. Something to wet him self with," she said starting to cry.

"Don't be so vulgar," I say. "I told, and warned you about the half-breed when we got married. I told you he was no good, and that I really did want anyone near him."

"That's why I had to have him," she said sobbing. It made me want to be sick but they way she is so heart broken over something's as revolting as Inuyasha. 

"This is why you will not sign the papers. Surely you hate me, why not sign them and be done with me forever and find someone else to warm you bed other then Inuyasha," I say in a monochromatic fashion.

"What happened to us?" she asked. Why me? This is torture. I wish no one had second thoughts, it bothers the hell out of me. 

"You started sleeping around," I said bored.

"Only because I thought that you were. You never wanted to touch me, I felt lonely. I was passionate, and I needed someone," she said then started sobbing again.

"I'm faithful until it is not needed anymore. You simply gave into the temptations," I stated. I was looking at my watch every now and then hoping that Kagome would get off her awful job down at the boutique. 

"You used to love me, what happened?" she asks. I look up and am shocked inside but don't show this weakness on the outside. I don't answer for a while I choose my words wisely. Hoping that I will not mess up in any way.

"Once you slept with my brother I didn't want his sloppy seconds. I just turned my head the other way and ignored you for your behavior, and your ignorance."

"I still love you," she whispers.

"You should of thought about that before you screwed my brother wench."

"Even with all the mean words you say I still love you, I will never stop. You are more to me than Inuyasha will ever be. You were here first. I wont divorcé someone I still love with all my heart," she says finally quieting her sobbing.

"I must leave," I say quickly standing.

"No don't leave me," she says standing and walking towards me. She comes within touching distance and grabs hold of my shirts. My back hit's the door and all I am thinking about is Kagome. "I love you so much," I imagine Kagome saying it instead of Kikyo. I look down and see Kagome in front of me. 

I touch Kagome's face and make my lips touch hers in a heated passion. I open my eyes and realize that it is Kikyo and not my Kagome. "Kiss me again," Kikyo says.

"I can't," I state.

"Sesshomaru," I look down and see my Kagome. "Sesshomaru please I love you. Kiss me once more." 

I reach down and touch her lips with mine. Quickly asking for entry to her beautiful mouth. I open the door, and lift her up and head to the bedroom. With my Kagome.

--

Kagome P.O.V.

"Kagome, how many times are you going to call him?" Sango asks me as I dial Sesshomaru's cell phone number once more.

"I don't know, he isn't answering. He left only an hour ago, he should be home by now," I say worrying where he is.

"Maybe he found out he is truly gay and picked up a cross dresser and took him to a cheap motel to boink!" Sango says laughing. I smile at her but deep down I am truly worried where he is. 

"Seriously though Sango, what if…what if Kikyo was home and they made up…" I say sadly look at the phone in my hands.

"Doubt that. I'm not stupid, I saw how he looked at you," she says going through her purse. 

"What are you doing you have been in and out of that for about ten minutes now?" I ask.

"My breath smells horrible I am looking for gum," she says not looking up from her purse.

"Oh really! What did Sango do on her break when she went home to the awaiting horny henti Miroku?" I say raising a brow.

"You know you judge to quickly," she says hiding a blush.

"Oh my god! You did exactly that didn't you?" I asked grossed out.

"Hey if I want him to stay with me I got to keep him on a tight leash and satisfied. He might only be able to go the chains length but that doesn't mean that the ladies wont come the rest of the way into his grasp," she says.

"Yeah right he might flirt but I'm not stupid, and know how he looks at you," I say quoting her.

"Yes grasshopper you have leant well," she says smiling. 

I dial the number again hopping for him to answer. 

--

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I look at the naked Kikyo sleeping next to me. I don't feel regretful for what I did, I'm still married to her, but I am afraid about what Kagome might do when I tell her what happened.

I'm scared she might flee and I will never get to be with her. Kikyo is satisfying in bed but I know she does not love me. She only says that cause Inuyasha betrayed her. He was pathetic and didn't not have the time for someone else.

I am a hypocrite though. Even though I said I would not sleep with her again and have my brothers sloppy seconds I did it anyway. I slept with Kikyo thinking it was Kagome. Innocent Kagome. Never been touched Kagome. 

My Kagome.

--

AUTHORS NOTE: HATE me all you want, but it is a HUGE part of this story. Thanks for the reviews and I know I said that I would repost yesterday, but my gaytarded computer didn't let me. Jeeze. Anywho. I will update soon! 


End file.
